One
by Isabella Stardust
Summary: Spike relfects on Buffy/Spike circa season 6


Summary: Spike POV after a sexual encounter with Buffy  
Timeframe: Season six  
Rating: PG Angsty  
Disclaimer: I don't one Buffy or Spike or unfortunately the song One which is By U2. please don't sue me.  
Feedback: Yum Yum Feed Me  
Distrubution: Stay Beautiful, SU,Deadly Desire, Enlightenment, anyone who wants it - just let me know first!   
Authors note : Should download song for atmosphere - but listen to the JOhnny Cash version coz its where the inspiration   
comes from.  
*Is it getting better   
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now   
You got someone to blame*  
  
You've left me here again. The dark closing in around my shoulders. Looming like a pit of despair.  
  
Does it make it easier that I'm your punching bag? You're prozac?  
  
Does it?  
  
Do I make you worse?  
  
Am I tearing you apart?  
  
So I take another swig from the bottle as I sit here in this dank pit.  
  
Alone.  
*You say...   
One love   
One life   
When it's one need   
In the night   
One love   
We get to share it   
Leaves you baby if you   
Don't care for it *  
  
Always in the dark but you like it here, don't you luv?  
  
You can show your true face - your wild animal face.  
  
Your passionate abandon. Your hurt, your pain, your sexuality, your vitality.  
  
Your power.  
  
But I'm a bad man and you can't have that.  
  
Because its wrong.  
  
I'm a bad man, naked, your twisted caresses lacerating my body. Swiging from my whisky bottle.  
  
Without a soul.  
  
I'm a bad man and I'm what you want pet.  
  
*Did I disappoint you   
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth   
You act like you never had love   
And you want me to go without*  
  
And you can't handle that.  
  
Just like you can't handle my love for you.  
  
You come running to me hungry for my body, for what I can do to you. You taste the sky, and when you fall back down to earth.  
  
You run.  
  
And I'm left here to pick up the pieces.  
  
Put myself together again - til you need to abuse me again.  
  
*Well it's...   
Too late   
Tonight   
To drag the past out into the light   
We're one, but we're not the same   
We get to   
Carry each other   
Carry each other   
One...*  
  
You know love is cruel, harsh, a wasteland. But you've blinded yourself to its beauty.  
  
It's your sugar coated idea of love - your Romeo and bloody Juliet bollocks.  
  
Yes its hurts.  
  
But we need each other - the solace we bring.  
  
The fever we create.  
  
The way the tempertaure rises when were togehter and the way we fall apart in each others arms.  
  
So intimate - so distant.  
  
You lean on me, then you try to destroy your crutch.  
  
You break me a little more every day.  
  
*Have you come here for forgiveness   
Have you come tor raise the dead   
Have you come here to play Jesus   
To the lepers in your head*   
  
I'm just not broody enough am I?  
  
Though I'm doing a good enough impression of peaches tonight.  
  
Do you like me like this pet?  
  
*Did I ask too much   
More than a lot   
You gave me nothing   
Now it's all I got   
We're one   
But we're not the same   
Well we   
Hurt each other   
Then we do it again*  
  
I hate me like this.  
  
This way you've made me. A neutered obediant puppy dog.  
  
Destroyed everything I was.  
  
Yet I love you.  
  
Because love is pain. Its hunger, its thirst, its fire and power and danger and hurt.  
  
Its all consuming, all destroying.  
  
*You say   
Love is a temple   
Love a higher law   
Love is a temple   
Love the higher law   
You ask me to enter   
But then you make me crawl   
And I can't be holding on   
To what you got   
When all you got is hurt*  
  
But its so beautiful that I don't care.  
  
How much longer can you take your hurt out on me?  
  
I'd let you break me.   
  
*One love   
One blood   
One life*  
  
But I don't know if I can take it.   
  
*You got to do what you should   
One life   
With each other   
Sisters   
Brothers   
One life   
But we're not the same   
We get to   
Carry each other   
Carry each other*  
  
We could carry each other.  
  
No matter what.  
  
We are one.  
  
But were not the same.  
  
Have something more than hurt.  
  
Lets save each other.  
  
  
*One...life   
  
One* 


End file.
